Love Until the End
by Layla Clearwater
Summary: A story about after the fall with a twist, based on season 2 and a little bit of three.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Before you read, I wanted to say this story was also on Quotev. This is my idea and it was on my Quotev account, I just wanted to let you know. Keep in mind I made it a bit better than the other one, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: That Dream

Molly was alone at St. Bartholomew's morgue on a night shift, for a young college that just started work two days ago. She would rather be at her flat on the couch, reading her favourite book. But, she did offer to do his paper work for him and now she regrets it.

"Why do I have to be so nice sometimes" she mumbled to herself.

Two hours pass and it was almost one in the morning. Molly was starting to get tired, and while she was on her last page she hears heavy footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Who's there?" she said as her voice shook.

Molly was supposed to be the only one in the wing on her night shift tonight, she was supposed to be the only one there. No one answered her.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. She got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She slowly stood up, and started to walk towards the door. Molly could still hear the heavy footsteps.

"Hello?" she said again as she opened her office door, she saw that John was in the distant darkness.

"Oh, thank god. I'm glad it's you, how are you John?"

He didn't answer.

"John?"

He still didn't answer, he walked past her so quickly by her that he accidentally tripped her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

He was already gone, and she was feeling frightened.

"John?" her voice squeaked.

He still didn't answer her. So she decided to look for him in familiar rooms. One by one she looked, but she didn't find him.

"God I hate the morgue at night" she said as an idea came to mind. 'John would go more likely in a room where he and sherlock have been in before'. So she checks the computer lab, no sign of him. She checked the science lab, no sign of him. Molly was starting to give up, but she remembered a room she forgot to check. She walked to the door, she heard a sound inside.

Molly stopped to listen, and she hears sobs. 'John sobbing, why?'. She opened the door slowly.

"John?"

He couldn't answer. She walked closer to him.

"John?"

John wanted to answer, but he couldn't stop crying. Molly was closer to him now, looking down at him. She sat down next to him.

"John, are you okay?"

John turned towards her to look at her, and he hugged her tight still sobbing. 'Poor John' she thought, as she tried to comfort him.

Molly thoughtlessly hugged him back, and started saying "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it".

John was still crying. 'I never really got to know John like this before, it's nice aside the circumstances', molly thought she was able to ask John now.

"John, what's wrong?"

He slowly points to a mini door on the wall beside him, she got a quick sharp pain in her stomach. But she walked slowly towards it, she was a little curious that is in there to make him cry. So she opened the door and pulled out the tray and unzipped the body bag. As she quickly recognized the face, she fell down holding her stomach and crying. 'No not sherlock. No, no, no no…' .

"No!" she screamed in heart break.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Big Question

* * *

"Noooooo" she screamed as she woke hastily from her nightmare.

As she sat up, she felt the comfy couch cushions she is used to falling asleep on. 'I'm so glad it was just a dream', she thought as she sat up and stretched.

"mmm"

She realized she had a puppy blanket on her. 'I didn't have this blanket on last night', she walks to her coffee machine and notices some of the brew was gone.

'Sherlock' she thought smiling to herself, and fixed herself a cup. Molly walked to the table and took a sip of her coffee. The newspaper was already on the table, 'sherlock, but how could he…' she took a minute to think. 'Oh, he found my spare key', she sat down and took another sip. 'He must have put the blanket on me last night', the thought brought a smile to my face. Molly took a sip of her coffee when there was a loud knock coming from the door.

"Coming", she said as she ran for the door. But they let himself in, 'Sherlock?' she thought. He slammed the door behind him.

"Please be …"

But sherlock interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah…, I'm sorry. But first coffee"

Before Molly could even deny him, he already at the table drinking his cup.

"Um sherlock, you're…" he finishes her sentence.

"… rude… right?" "Molly, I'm sorry. Very bad trait that I earned from Mycroft"

He takes another sip and looks dazed.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "It's your ex, Moriarity. He is going to kill everyone. John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson… and you molly"

Sherlock looks at the table and tries to hide his emotions. Molly knows exactly what sherlock was going to try to do.

"What do you need?"

He finally looked into her eyes.

"You"

To be continued.


End file.
